ImperialBlood
"Good GOD." - ImperialBlood ImperialBlood, formerly known as Scaryblokhead is the current Commandant of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, assuming the role in December 2013. History Early Life ImperialBlood originally enlisted in the Colonial Marines in December 2012 after a prolific flare of motivation from watching Aliens. After discovering that an actual USCM group existed, he would sign up alongside his very close friend Gamerboy0770, intending to ascend the ranks with him as a personal challenge. The Colonial Marines His first activity with USCM was him briefly participating in a raid against the Austratt Empire. However, his first major event comprised him visiting the now-decommissioned LV-435 in January, where he would be tasked by the then SMCM Skull26 to complete human towers and other basic training courses. In this time, he became well-acquainted with his other comrades such as Gunnery Sergeant Fox6095, Captain Darkspiritwolf and the notorious General Go70. It was in this period that USCM's only developer Shadow would retire, leaving the group moderately stagnant and the short-lived smartgunner detachment defunct. Consistently attending the hosted events with Gamerboy0770, Imperial had obtained the rank of Lance Corporal when he created his first facility LV-452, a small outpost. Despite Commandant Quaker45's rejection, the base received positive reception from officers and higher ranking NCO's alike who would commonly host patrols there. After a short duration, LV-452 would ultimately be retired as Imperial commenced work on his new project and Quaker released an updated successor to the ageing LV-435. Around this time, the Colonial Marines commenced their first raid against the infamously unfair United States Special Forces, culminating in the USSF Crusades. Throughout the campaign the USCM accumulated a series of consecutive victories against them, with Imperial demonstrating enough prowess that by the time the crusades had ended, Imperial had been promoted to Staff Sergeant. With his new rank, he would routinely assist Captain Darkspiritwolf in hosting basic training's while also offering Gunnery Sergeant Fox advice on his vehicular designs. Progression ''' Continuing in his capacity as Staff Sergeant, the most significant event in this period was Imperial's eventual completion of the Atmospheric Processor, which would expeditiously develop into a major USCM Installation. With extensive terrain and an accessible interior, the Processor hosted the majority of the USCM's activity for two solid months. While frequently visited by officers such as Lieutenant Texas713 and General AlaricWolf, it was General Go70 who favoured the base the most and hosted the majority of his events at the facility. Exploiting the adaptability of the Atmopsheric Processor, his training's would ultimately develop into the infamous 'Slender-Go' games. This survival orientated activity involved dispatching marines to the Processor, where they would be relentlessly hunted down with invisibility, god-health and claws. Realising the impracticality and general stupidity of these events, Imperial (now a Gunnery Sergeant) began hosting his own, transforming the ridiculed 'Slender-Go' into roleplay-based survival simulations influenced by the Aliens movie. Emphasising communication and teamwork, simulations arguably became the most popular and well attended events in this period. At later stages, the Atmospheric Processor would go on to include an artificial combat drop that utilised a brick camp to simulate the experience of the descent for the marines. This still remains as the only successful method of emulating the deployment in the history of the group. Observing continued success and praise by his superiors, Imperial was appointed to the rank of Master Sergeant (and briefly Sergeant Major) and became a serious candidate for an officer position alongside Fox6095. With Colonel Skull26 advocating for him, General Go70 agreed to complete an officers assessment which was to occur at the Processor itself and involve Imperial hosting a discipline and combat training. Adopting his familiar charismatic approach, Imperial followed routine procedure and incorporated numerous exercises into the test which lasted around an hour and a half. Following it's conclusion Scary was informed he had passed the assessment successfully and was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant to replace the now retired Texas713. Correspondingly, this was when the United States Colonial Marine Corps helped establish the United World Federation - a militaristic coalition of groups dedicated to their shared values and perseverance. The integrity of this alliance however was about to be tested when hostilities were provoked with Keyrut's UNSC - laying the foundations for the outbreak of war, and plunging Imperial into his first major conflict with the USCM. '''First UNSC War In March 2013, the United World Federation declared war on the United Nations Space Command sparking the First UNSC War. To gain initial momentum, the UWF affiliates immediately began authorising offensive actions against them. Amidst the preparation, USCM was delegated the responsibility of attacking RAA, a group who had joined the side of UNSC in the war. Meanwhile, the Mobile Bloxxers, RGRM and IE were to engage UNSC forces at their home territory. Within an hour of the declaration, the Colonial Marines transitioned into war-mode and commenced peripheral assault planning. Battle of Fort Solum Organising a preliminary strike team against RAA at the Atmospheric Processor, the strategy consisted of Skull26 and Imperial dividing the marines into two forces and commanding their respective squadrons at different servers, intending to occupy RAA on multiple fronts. Proceeding as anticipated, the raid was sanctioned and sixteen marines promptly attacked the ill-prepared opposition at Fort Solum. Despite formidable resistance and little to no success in Skull26's server, Imperial and his squadron were able to eventually capture the control point after a determined effort. With reinforcements arriving from Skull's server who had retreated, RAA ultimately decided to shut-down the server six seconds before the USCM could officially obtain a victory. Classifying this as a cheap and cowardly move, Colonel Skull26 declared the first raid a victory, and shortly after RAA departed from the war and disbanded. In recognition of the achievements in his server, Imperial was promoted to First Lieutenant and the marines subsequently celebrated by watching Aliens, streamed by a relatively new recruit called Cravitus. Recruiting CoderQwerty Despite this acclaimed victory, further attacks were sanctioned against UNSC and the war effort continued apace. Both sides continued to skirmish and launch large raids, with intense combat specifically aggregating at the MB Capital and UNSC New Panau. Even with the elimination of RAA from the conflict, no side was able to gain a decisive blow against the other until the dramatic assaults on Epsilon Eriandi and Fort Encounter where UWF forces prevailed with substantial victories against the defenders. It was around this time that Imperial invited his close friend CoderQwerty to one of Fox6095's building places, volunteering to show him some of the technology. Previously, Coder had actually scripted a functional UA-571C sentry gun which observed usage at the Atmospheric Processor. Extending an invitation of permanent membership, Coder accepted the proposal and officially enlisted in the United States Colonial Marine Corps in late March 2013 - and it was this event that would fundamentally alter the path of USCM technological development forever. Informing his peers about the potential of this successful recruitment, Imperial suggested to Qwerty that he script an M41A Pulse Rifle to demonstrate his coding abilities to the group hierarchy. Coincidentally, Cravitus had also just finalised his first M41A template - providing the equation necessary to complete the new variant of USCM weaponry which observed usage for two years. This event was especially captivating as it was the first time the USCM had obtained brand new technology for months, and helped rejuvenate confidence due to the presence of talented developers who had been severely lacking since Shadow's retirement. Indeed, the progression consecutively expanded into the vehicular department where Fox6095's tank models would finally be brought to life as formidable machines of war. With this alone, Imperial optimistically contemplated the future. 'The New Offensive' For the majority of the war the UWF had largely directed their resources towards wide-scale offensives against the UNSC to avoid fluctuation. In retaliation for the humiliating defeats at New Panau, Fort Encouner and Epsilon Eriandi however, in mid-April 2013 the UNSC altered their objectives and began a series of coordinated attacks against the MB facility Tatterack, an underground complex with large tunnels constituting the battleground. This had considerable implications for the determination of defensive strategy. Imperial (now promoted to Captain) found himself organising multiple USCM relief forces, dispatching them to Tatterack to help repel the invigorated raiders. Erecting vehicular barricades and convoys to contain enemy advances within the narrow corridors, the belligerent front-line combat that congregated within these areas was brutal, with Imperial and his marines subject to the thickest of the fighting. These raids continued nearly every week for the remainder of the war, stretching the capabilities of the UWF to their limits. While the largest battles in the war transpired at New Panau and Epilson Eriandi, the raids at Tatterack undoubtedly accounted for most of the intermediate combat from April to early June 2013. When not managing defensive efforts, Imperial was mostly responsible for single-handily supporting USCM's domestic activity due to the absence of Darkspiritwolf and the proliferating inactivity of Skull26. To mitigate this, Imperial amped-up hosting combat training's, discipline sessions and additional simulations. Notably, Imperial also conducted explicit NCO training's which entailed the development of leadership skills and had many future high-ranking NCO's and officers in attendance, such as Qwerty, Cravitus and Xiuhcoatl. Moderate Depression and Recovery The First UNSC War sprawled to a climax in June 2013, after the UWF organised a momentous counterattack against the UNSC at Epsilon Eriandi. The raid was divided among three servers, with marine personnel accounting for nearly all of the force in one of them. Emerging victorious with over twelve raid wins (three of which can be attributed to USCM), the Federation was satisfied they had pummelled the UNSC into a state of disarray and defeat. Not long after this however, the UWF was propelled into political turmoil that ultimately culminated in the Colonial Marines seceding from the alliance of groups. Decline of activity In the weeks following the war, the USCM witnessed a steady decline in activity that disturbed Imperial, having only just seen for himself the commendable activity throughout the entirety of the war. This issue in itself was also exacerbated by the abrupt departure of officers like Darkspiritwolf, Skull26 and Wonkaspare, the former having assumed a prominent leadership role in the conflict. This left Imperial as the group's only remaining active officer and figure of authority, as Commandant Quaker45 was occupied elsewhere and General Go70 had seemingly lowered his involvement with the group. Working with Sergeant Major Fox6095 and the other small amounts of active NCO's, Imperial drastically introduced measures meant to directly combat the onset of the depression that had overshadowed the marines. Cooperating with CoderQwerty, Imperial improved the Atmospheric Processor with a plethora of new features meant to revitalise the place and incentivise activity; such as a colony, the functional combat drop already mentioned above and an expanded interior of the main structure. To supplement this already impressive array of renovations, Qwerty had managed to finish his first generation of new USCM vehicles, including the M48 Battle Tank, the M577 APC and the M242 Humvee. Even if the activity of the group was comparatively low, technological development did not at all disappoint. With the welcome insertion of the modern technology and building amendments, Imperial resumed his schedule of active hosting with a more meaningful emphasis on entertainment. It was around this time that Imperial was promoted to Major, and Commandant Quaker45 released new uniforms to help compensate for his evident stagnancy. Inspired to continue by these promising revelations including the return of Darkspiritwolf who was promoted to First Sergeant, Imperial proceeded to regulate the activity of the group for another full month - at times hosting activities that were in excess of seven hours long. Go70 incident ''' It was no secret that General Go70 had always been volatile and had a tendency to grossly overreact to even the most minor of situations. Imperial was in the middle of conducting a simulation for the marines in attendance when General Go70 arrived at the Processor himself to spectate the event. Go70 interrupted the event on a frequent basis with unneeded pontification and at times tangible obstructions that caused major setbacks. Furious with the unsanctioned intervention and unprofessional behaviour, Imperial confronted General Go70 requesting an explanation that justified his actions. Go70 eventually left the server after personally venting his dilemmas to Imperial while the other marines were present. The actions of Go70 ignited a hailstorm of controversy directed against him, with reports filed to Quaker demanding he be punished for his inappropriate and extreme behaviour in the presence of younger marines, while also abusing authority. This moral standing, coupled with his overly-harsh demotion of a marine resulted in his exile from the group. Resolute to pick up where his event had left off, Imperial collected a sizeable force of marines the next day and returned to the Atmospheric Processor. His internal suspicions were instigated however when a seemingly new alt only just created on the same day joined the server. Deeming it no coincidence that the account spoke in the same manner as Go70 and was apparently his 'friend' that wanted to try out ROBLOX, he kicked the alt on the grounds that it was actually Go70 himself and the 'friend' story was fabricated in an attempt to allow him to discreetly remain in the marines (later confirmed to be true.) Shortly after, Imperial noticed that his rank had been lowered to Captain. Annoyed over the Commandant's abundant neglect to the situation and also believing the words of a pitifully obvious alt over his most active officer, Imperial assembled a group of high-ranking marines with the intent of criticising the extraneous demotion. After a short rationalisation, it was decreed that Imperial would be returned to the rank of Major. This remains the only time Imperial has ever been demoted from a position by a superior. '''Recovery of activity and founding Special Forces Even though many officers had departed, incrementally activity began to be restored to the former levels observed during the First UNSC War. In addition to this, Quaker45 began to liaison with Droideka1 (the developer of Alien Survival) concerning a promotional collaboration with the group after Imperial and other marines had investigated the promising game. Sparking memories of RistoReipas legendary Colonial Marines, the game provided another welcome source of activity and proliferated membership of the USCM to over 400+ marines, attributed to the fact that the game offered free Pulse Rifles to whoever joined. While this did attract unwanted attention in the form of undisciplined and oblivious users only joining for the pulse rifle, there were some competent members among this crowd. Furthermore, it was in this promising period that the Armored Division was first founded by Fox6095 as a way to restrict heavier vehicular access to trained specialists and provide more opportunities for regular infantry. Following suite was Darkspiritwolf and his Aerospace division - the equivalent division for the aerial vehicles, indirectly igniting an intense competition that was to last for another year. Believing there was a lack of consideration to assemble the more capable fighters in the group, Imperial opted to establish a division that fulfilled this criteria after gaining authorisation from Quaker. Appointing then Staff Sergeant Causlan as his Lieutenant Commander, Imperial founded Special Operations in early June 2013 to positive reception from the marines, who had been anticipating the launch for some time. All of a sudden new careers could be explored where standard infantry could deviate from the "boots on the ground" path and pursue something different. This coupled with technological innovations and the impending release of new bases ameliorated Imperial's enthusiasm, who continued to host and oversee most marine events - earning him a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel by then LtGen Darkspiritwolf and then full Colonel a few weeks later. Installation Otion In late June, CoderQwerty and Imperial invited the other officers to tour an anachronistic base that Qwerty had developed for an old group project. While linear in design, the facility was certainly better than anything else available at the time and was officially converted to become USCM's first operating base since the days of LV-435. When amalgamated with Qwerty's new technology and modernised to meet contemporary standards, Installation Otion was commissioned. Quickly earning a reputation as a fair base with reliable performance, many groups begun attacking the facility keen on consolidating themselves over the Colonial Marines. The first and most significant of these raids was classified as the Battle of Installation Otion, where the Russian Army relentlessly but respectfully pounded the mettle of the marines. Imperial arrived at the later stages of the battle, enough so to witness the Russian Army eventually retreat after congratulating the marines of their victory. While the days of Otion are reflected on pleasantly, one of the most disappointing incidents that transpired was when marine War1915 seceded to his own Wolfenstein group, in the process stealing older USCM technology that he would attempt to use as leverage to gain influence over his former comrades. Imperial was at the helm of overseeing the USCM's response to this deceitful and traitorous act, commonly at the receiving end of War1915's meaningless threats of bringing destruction to the marines. While this encounter endured for around two weeks (with many verbal slugging contests involved) the marines eventually sought to not legitimise War1915's activities by instead giving him no attention. Shortly after, his Wolfenstein declined and War1915 would quit ROBLOX, all the while becoming permanently blacklisted at every single USCM facility even to this day. For many veterans including Imperial, the days of Installation Otion are remembered as some of the best because of the consistent activity and external visitation. One of these visitors happened to be an old friend (link Mateyz) of Imperial and Qwerty, and joined the group almost immediately - ascending to the rank of Lieutenant Commander of Special Forces hereby after. When not suggesting improvements to Qwerty or directing defences, Imperial would often train Special Forces at the facility, fighting alongside them during raids while Fox6095 and Darkspiritwolf provided simultaneous armoured and infantry support. Promotion to General Entering Autumn 2013, activity remained fairly constant despite the onset of school for the majority of the members. Regardless, Imperial continued to retain activity at manageable levels even though other officers like AlaricWolf and Cravitus became increasingly inactive. Alongside this, Commandant Quaker45 unexpectedly announced he was temporarily surrendering the status of Commandant to fulfil other real life obligations, announcing Darkspiritwolf as his successor until he returned at a later date. Imperial and Darkspiritwolf had originally bonded exceptionally well, forming a close friendship as Imperial ascended the ranks. After inspecting a Special Forces training a short time after his new appointment, Darkspiritwolf officially bestowed the rank of Lieutenant General upon Imperial for his capabilities, activity and contributions to the group. Immediately following this, the decision was further augmented by a subsequent promotion to the full rank of General and being anointed as the official Second in Command of the USCMC. Exhilarated with the new responsibilities, Imperial commenced construction of a new facility using an older template that would transform into perhaps the most prominent installation in the group's history: the Forward Operating Base. Creating the FOB and rejoining the UWF The creation of the Forward Operating Base mirrored the introduction of Installation Otion to a considerable extent, as both were former bases from previous projects renovated for the present date. Having expanded the original build exponentially for USCM, Imperial and CoderQwerty relentlessly worked to produce a facility that would support all three divisions and be large enough to address the factors that had been absent in Otion. In November 2013 after a long anticipated wait, the Forward Operating Base was finalised and pressed into service, replacing the ageing six month old Otion. With the ability to accommodate all vehicles such as the newly released tilt-rotors built by Cravitus, the Forward Operating Base revolutionised combat for the marines and pioneered future capabilities. In addition to this, there were a plethora of new features which projected the base over Otion; such as revised interactive menu, more weapons and the legendary Command Console that allowed officers to direct combat using a GUI. Around this time, Darkspiritwolf officially returned the group to Quaker45 who assumed the mantle of Commandant once again. Contradictory to his beliefs, Quaker45 allowed Imperial to retain his post as second in command while Darkspiritwolf was demoted to Major. This unpopular decision was arguably the one that began the circulation of doubts concerning his leadership. Even though silent opinions were emerging over his ability to effectively lead the USCM, Quaker45 did oversee the establishment of relations with the UWF once again. Having departed the alliance after the conclusion of the First UNSC War, Imperial had minimised contact with them over the span of six months. Feeling the time was ready to mend all wounds, the USCM regained their full status as a founding affiliate within a matter of weeks. Unfortunately for the Commandant this decisive reconciliation was overshadowed by his failure to attend the first USCM Officer Meeting, his absence being as a result of visiting an IOM event instead. Increasingly, the threads of division were being weaved as the Commandant's failure to dedicate attention to USCM became apparent. It wasn't long before his leadership begun to be undermined and openly challenged. Second UNSC War Igniting the war Battle of Crown System Battle of Crown System, High Command Building Golden Age FOB, Movies, Fifteen Minute War, Dark leaves, remembrance day Second Depression Recovery , Processor, Go, First UNSC War , gaining Scary additional recognition in the process. Awards and Decorations Commandant Medals-0.png|Ribbons (all included medals are in ribbon form.) From left to right starting at the top: Commandant Medal of Honor, Financial Contributor Ribbon, USAF Crusades Ribbon, Exceptional Leadership Ribbon, Purple Heart Medal, NCO Ribbon, Honor Guard Ribbon, Austratt Crusades Ribbon, Vortex Security Crusades Ribbon, Exceptional Discipline Ribbon, WIJ Crusades Ribbon, Battle of Installation Otion Ribbon, Battle of Korari Ribbon, First UNSC War Ribbon, Second UNSC War Ribbon, Infantry Service Medal, Armored Service Medal, Aerospace Service Medal, Exceptional Combat Ribbon, Luttrell Ribbon, Distinguished Veteran Service Medal, Veteran Service Medal, Special Forces Service Medal, Navy Cross Medal, Vanguard Medal, Exceptional Service Medal, USSF Crusades Ribbon, Wonkaspare Medal. Quotes and Trivia * "God damnit." * "You don't say?" * "Right, that's it." * "Precisely." * "Let's load and lock and roll and rock." * "Glorious." * "I swear to god." Lore Memes meme234.png|Made by Echo4890 in early 2018, this meme depicts Cravitus blocking the Commandant from making gamepasses. Category:Marines